My Nose Lies Broken
by TheGirlWithTheFictionAddiction
Summary: Lucy and Nicholas have been together for two years now, completely and totally in love but what happens when an extremely unexpected guest arrives? Will this new arrival strengthen their relationship or break them apart like Nicholas' nose?
1. Prologue

Solange

Lucy punched him. We could hear Nicholas' nose break through the door. I heard Logan grimacing behind me mixed with Quinn's barely concealed laughter. They were fighting again. Lucy and Nick had always argued, for as long as I could remember actually, but this? This was different. They'd been acting weird around each other for about a week and shouting at each other over the smallest things but no one knew why.

"Shit, Lucky!" Nicholas yelled, "Stop doing that!" I could hear rustling behind me to see my brothers exchange money with each other.

I scowled at them, and Quinn looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and said "Hey I won 20 bucks. Want in on the action?" I hit him round the head and went back to listening at Nick's door.

Lucy screamed, "Don't call me that!" and we heard another blow to Nick's nose. There was a thump as he hit the floor and a moan of pain. Then we heard footsteps coming our way.

"Shit, code red!" I hissed at my brothers and we scattered. They ran to their rooms and me, down the stairs. Just as Nick's door opened, three others slammed shut. I made it to my room just as Lucy stomped down the stairs and down the hallway. I breathed a sigh of relief as I slumped to the floor. I decided to let her cool down before I went to talk to her so I got up and went back to the boy's floor. Nicholas was still on his floor, clutching his broken nose.

He spotted me and called out, "Hey, Sol. Grab the first aid kit, would you?" I stormed in and went for him. He held his hands up to protect his nose, so I kicked him in the balls instead and walked out slamming his door behind me..


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy

My hand hurt. No, not just my hand; my hand, my head and my heart. I hated Nick! No, I loved him, no point in lying. But for the moment, I hated him. We'd been together for two years and I thought we'd gotten past the arguing, but I guess I was wrong. He doesn't even know what we're fighting about, not really. I tried talking to him about it but I must have confused him because he seems to think I'm cheating on him. He's an idiot, of course. I would _never _cheat on him. He's just so stubborn, and frustrating! By this point, I'd gotten to my car. I thought about going to talk to Bruno who I could see standing at the gate. He normally cheered me up, but today, I just wasn't in the mood. I opened the door and climbed into the car. I put the key into the ignition, but I couldn't bring myself to turn it. Instead, I placed my hands on the steering wheel, took a deep breath and let my frustration out in the form of a very loud, very angry scream. The dogs started barking and ran to the car, checking on me. I shut my mouth and got out to show them I was okay. I scratched their heads and showed them I was okay, but I wasn't. My legs gave out and I slid down the side of my car. Suddenly, I was crying, not just crying, weeping. Proper gut wrenching tears that hurt your head and came out with chocked sobs that rocked your entire body. That sort of crying. A few minutes later I heard running and Bruno was at my side.

"Lucy, what happened? Did someone attack you? Are you hurt?" he asked, checking me for any signs of injury, but when I shook my head, he stopped and just watched me. I couldn't stop crying, even with the dogs cuddling up to me and licking my palms. Bruno decided he couldn't do anything but pick me up and carry me into the house. The dogs trailed behind us, in pack formation, trying to protect me from an invisible enemy. When we got to the front door, I put up a weak protest, but it was ignored and I was carried into the living room where the family was gathered. Even Aunt Hyacinth came out of her room to find out what was going on. Once the saw me, drenched in tears and in the arms of the bodyguard, they shut up immediately. Solange ran forward to greet me as Bruno propped me up on one of the couches.

"Lucy! What's wrong? What happened? Bruno?" she crouched down in front of me and looked up to the security guard.

He scratched his head, trying to figure out what was wrong with me, "I don't know. The wee lass just started screaming. I found her outside her car, crying on the floor," he turned to the rest of the Drakes, "I thought she might of been attacked or something but when I asked, she just shook her head and cried some more." Nicholas walked away from his brothers and crouched down beside Solange.

He gently took my hand and looked into my eyes, "Luce, if this is about our fight, I'm so incredibly sorry; I never meant to hurt you. I love you too much to do that on purpose, you know that." Maybe it was just Nick or I had cried myself out, but slowly I came back to my senses. He smiled at me and Solange left to stand with her brothers again. I pulled him up next to me and hugged him as hard as I could. I sighed, knowing I couldn't put this off any longer. I pulled back and looked earnestly into his face and said, "I need to talk to Helena."


	3. Chapter 2

Nicholas

Why would she need to talk to her? This question had been running through my head since Lucy's announcement earlier. Normally we wouldn't have bothered mum at the courts but Lucy had never asked to see her, or cried in front of us. The only time I'd seen her like that was when we were locked in the palace dungeons under the reign of Lady Natasha and she'd thought Solange was dead, which didn't exactly help me calm down about this. Quinn had been on the phone to the palace straight away and our parents had arrived an hour later. Dad had herded us all outside, away from the house, leaving mum and Lucy alone in an empty home, to talk.

"Chill out Nick, you're digging a hole in the ground." Logan joked, trying to cheer me up. I'd been pacing back and forth for about 40 minutes now and the mood had somewhat dampened.

Marcus looked up from his mobile, "Seriously Nick, she'll be fine. Look at everything we've been through. We're all alive and faced much worse than whatever this is," his attention switched to the forest, "and it looks like we've got company." A rustling came from the woods around the house. We tensed and went into defence mode. Suddenly, a huge ball of fur jumped from the trees and jumped on top of Logan, flattening him in the process. He went down with an 'oof' as the air was knocked from him. The ball of fur transformed into a wolf hound.

"Urgh, Charlemagne, get off!" the hound started licking Logan's face, leaving a trail of slobber each time, and refusing to budge. A sharp whistle came from the thicket and the dog retreated from Logan, instead going over to Solange and asking for a scratch. "Thanks, babe." Logan called in the whistler's direction. A second later, Isabeau walked from the shadows towards our group. Solange and Connor, who had grabbed a tennis ball from the shed and were now playing catch with Charlemagne, nodded towards our unexpected guest and went back to entertaining the beast. Isabeau walked forward, her scars showing proudly under her tunic, and practically yanked Logan off the ground. He kissed her quickly, still embarrassed around us. "When did you get back?" he asked, taking her hand. Isabeau had been searching for a Hound left by Montmartre to rot in England.

She leaned against him and replied, "Just yesterday, petit ami. I left Magda to finish up because I wanted to see you," they kissed again. I was still watching the house when I heard Isabeau sniffing. "Where's Lucy? She smells like she's right next to me." Everyone looked at her oddly. We could all smell Lucy but we'd just assumed it was the lingering scent left in our nostrils. Isabeau, however, shouldn't be able to smell her from here.

Marcus stopped texting immediately and went to our father, "Dad, that can't be right, can it? She shouldn't be able to smell her from here, should she?" Dad didn't answer. Instead he went pale and looked at me.

Logan looked from Isabeau to dad to me and it was like a light switched on in his brain, "Oh God. Dad, the last time this happened, mum was..." he cut off, not able to say the next word. Dad shook out of his mental freeze and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked down gravely at me before saying the last word in Logan's unfinished sentence.

"Pregnant."


	4. Chapter 3

Helena

I was going to kill my son. Lucy was only 18 years old. She shouldn't have to deal with something like this, especially not with a Drake. I could smell it on her as soon as Liam and I entered the compound. She'd been keeping this secret for a while now, but being queen, I wasn't around to help her.

"What am I going to do?" Lucy pleaded, "I can't do this; I just can't. God, my mum's gonna kill me. Nick's gonna kill me. Solange is gonna kill me. Please, Helena, tell me what to do!" she begged. I sighed and hugged her close to me.

"Nobody's going to go anywhere near you. You know why?" I pushed her away slightly and looked at her pale, frightened face, "because you have me," tears started rolling down her cheeks, "and I am going to help you through this." We hugged again and stay like that for what seemed like forever; a scared girl and her protector. Suddenly, we heard a crash and were brought back to reality. Nicholas had tried to get back into the house and was thwarted by Bruno. They were crumpled on the floor and wrestling each other.

"Wee brat, thought he could get past me, milady!" Bruno taunted Nick as he held him in a headlock.

Nicholas tried to kick him but failed miserably, "Get off me, you Scottish prick!" He spotted Lucy and stopped struggling. He gulped and forced himself to speak, "Lucky, is it true? Are you...?" he looked down to her stomach and nodded at it. She clutched at my hand for support and looked to me for guidance.

I nodded in agreement; it was time to tell him, "Bruno, thank you for tackling him but could you let my idiot son go now?" Reluctantly, he pushed himself off of Nick and went back to guard the door. Nicholas stayed down however. He was perched on his knees and his head hung lower than I'd ever seen it. Lucy released my hand and took a tentative step towards him, followed by another, until she stood before him. He still didn't look up so she crouched down beside him and put her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look up at her.

Tears were streaming down her face, "Nicky, I'm so sorry," her breath caught as she tried to steady her voice, "It's true." My son looked as if he was having a stroke; a thousand different emotions flashed through his face until he settled on one.

"Hey, Lucky," he croaked, "We're going to have baby!" He broke into the biggest grin I'd ever seen and pulled her down to the ground in an enormous hug. They ended up in a heap of tears and laughter. I wanted to throttle him, but for the moment, I stole a quiet smile and left them alone to enjoy their news. I could always kill him later.


	5. Chapter 4

Lucy

We were going to have a baby. Somehow, Nick had turned something terrifying and bad into something amazing and magical.

We didn't notice Helena had left and Aunt Hyacinth had snuck in, "Look at you two." We jumped, not realising she was there. Sometimes, just sometimes, living with vampires scared the living hell out of me. She'd snuck down the stairs so noiselessly,

Nick leapt to his feet, dropping me to the floor in the process, "Aunt Hyacinth, what are you doing down here?" I kicked him and held my hand out. He lifted me off the carpet and looked bashful, "Sorry, honey." I kissed him on the cheek and turned to Hyacinth.

"What my insensitive boyfriend is trying to say is how wonderful it is to see you out of your room without the incentive of a crisis, right Nicky?" He nodded and gave me a quick glance that said thanks. Aunt Hyacinth wasn't bothering to acknowledge his existence anyway.

She practically jumped at me, grabbing my hands and towing me towards the tunnel entrance, "Darling, I just heard the good news! I'm so happy for you! Oh my, I'm so proud of you. Of course, in my day, we waited until we were married to have children, but then, in this family, anything is normal." She let go of my hands to lift up the trap door.

Confused, I asked, "I'm so glad you feel that way, but why are we going into the tunnels?" Nick joined my side looking suspiciously at Hyacinth. The Lady's veil caught on a blast of wind exiting the earthy path below, displaying burnt and scarred flesh. I winced and grabbed for Nicholas' hand.

She turned back to us, tucking the veil into her collar and looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry about that. We're going to see Geoffrey." Nick and I exchanged a look.

He cleared his throat and she jumped, as if she'd only just noticed he was there, "Aunt, why would we need to see Geoffrey? And why don't we just use the front door?" He had a point and was asking what I was thinking so I didn't interrupt him, "Even if we do need to see him, for some reason, why can't we do it later? I've just gotten some pretty big news and I think I speak for both of us when I say we would like some time alone" He looked to me for confirmation.

"Actually, Hyacinth, it would be nice if we could have a little time alone. Can't we wait till later?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head, "Time for that later. We need to see Geoffrey to make sure everything is okay," she nodded to my stomach, "and, as he used to work in a hospital, he's the only one of us qualified. If we sent for an outside doctor, well, things could get messy. And we're taking the tunnels to avoid your siblings, who are a bit riled up by the news." She turned to jump down the entrance.

"But-"

"Nicholas Drake, do not question me. I've already spoken to your mother and she's agreed this is the best plan of action, so shut up and lower Lucy down when I tell you to."

I started to protest, "Now, wait a minute. I'm pregnant, not injured. I can still get into the tunnels like I used to."

Nick swept my legs out from underneath me and cradled me in his arms, "Hey Lucky? Shut up." He kissed me to stop me talking back and carried me to the edge of the pit.

"Right, start lowering," called Hyacinth.

Nick gently passed me down to her, muttering, "We really need to get new stairs." I giggled, remembering how Logan had been chasing Mrs. Brown, who had stolen one his lace cuffs off his shirt, tripped and fell through each step. We'd heard Helena shouting at him through the entire house. We suddenly reached another trap door, stairs still intact, and pushed our way into Geoffrey's workshop. He'd shoved all of his experiments into one corner and converted the rest of the space into a mini operating room.

When he heard us enter, he rushed forward to greet us, "Lucy, Nick! What wonderful news! I was so excited to hear it. I finally have a reason to use all my old kit," he turned and gestured to the equipment suffocating his work shop, "Oh and Hyacinth, how lovely to see-" he turned and saw that she was no longer with us. "Oh well," he turned his grin back to us, "Lucy, would you care to have a seat?" He'd gone all out and retrieved an old desk from the storage unit behind his shop. Nicholas and I sat on one side and Geoffrey, on the other. "Right, so, I just need to ask you a few questions to start with."

I felt uncomfortable with the subject and formality, which must've of showed because Nick took hold of my hand and turned to our newly appointed doctor, "Geoffrey, is there any way we could, I don't know, make this less formal? I've only just found out about this, and I'm a bit overwhelmed as it is without all of...this." He gestured to the new decor and waited for a response.

He didn't faze Geoffrey one bit; "Of course, you're right!" he turned to me, "I'm sorry Lucy. I haven't had a patient in quite a while, not since Helena was human, and I'm a bit excited."

I felt bad now, he'd tried so hard, "That's okay, Geff. Just, next time? Could you tone the whole 'Doctor's office' thing down a bit?"

He nodded and went back to his original point; "I really do need these questions answered, though" I nodded as a go-ahead. "Right, so, to begin with, I need to know when the conception happened." He saw my blush and apologised, "Sorry, but it's a valid question. And it might help determine how far along you are."

I nodded, the only action I seemed to be able to complete, and took a deep breath, "Urm, I'd say about five weeks ago." Nicholas sat in silence, leaving me to answer all the awkward questions, something I planned to get him back for later. Geoffrey wrote it down on his pad and asked a few more enquiries that made my cheeks burn.

Eventually, he stood up and said, "Right, I think I've got enough to go on, but I'd like to do an ultrasound to make sure everything's good." Half an hour later, we left his 'office' through the tunnels, with the conclusion that everything was fine and dandy. I started heading towards the house entrance, but Nick held me back.

"Let's stay down here for a while," he begged,

I was confused, "Why would do that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Because if we go up there now, we're going to be surrounded by my family, including Solange," I grimaced; she was going to be so mad that I didn't tell her. "And, if we went up there..." he gently pressed me up against the cavern wall and lowered his lips until they hovered above mine, "I wouldn't feel comfortable about doing this." He pressed his lips against mine with such sweetness and tenderness, my legs felt like rubber. I threw my arms around his shoulders and kissed back, deepening the kiss into something beyond passion, into pure love. The world around me faded away, leaving only us, just Nicholas, me and our baby. Together for eternity.


	6. Chapter 5

Solange

I was going to be an Aunt! I felt giddy at the words. I loved babies! Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at Lucy for keeping a secret like this, and I was still plotting how to castrate Nicholas as punishment for doing...that, with my best friend. But I was going to be an Auntie! We'd all congregated in the living room once we'd be allowed back into the house. Mum had confirmed what Dad had speculated and we'd sat in silence for about half an hour. Eventually, we'd all come to our senses. It probably had something to do with Mrs. Brown being chased through the house by Charlemagne and his ignorant expression when Isabeau signalled him to stop. We'd burst out laughing and begun the celebrations. Mum explained that Nick and Luce had gone to see Geoffrey and that, when they came back, we were to give them some space. Logan and Marcus went to the vault and brought back the good blood.

As soon as the news was confirmed, Conner called the Courts and, twenty minutes later, Sebastian and Duncan arrived, concern painted on their face, "What's wrong? Has something happened?" Sebastian asked mum, "Connor said something important had happened and that we needed to get back here ASAP, so?"

I rolled my eyes and slapped Connor up the back of his head, "There's no emergency, Seb. Connor forgot to mention that. But, there is something important. You might want to sit down," they stayed standing, "Okay, well, don't say I didn't warn you. Lucy's pregnant." They sat down simultaneously, stunned expressions so similar, they could have been the twins, rather than Quinn and Connor.

Duncan broke out of his stupor first, "Are...are you sure?"

Quinn stepped forward and put a drink in their hands, "Pretty sure; Isabeau could smell her from the woods." He clapped him on the back in sympathy. To anyone else, this reaction was over dramatic and quite rude, but to us, it was normal. You see, being the eldest, Sebastian and Duncan had been through each of mum's five pregnancies after theirs. They'd been practically traumatised by the experience. Mum was a highly strung person most of the time anyway but, according to my brothers, she was like a human Hel-blar when pregnant; completely out of control and craving food all the time. For fun, they used to tell the story of 'The Pregnant Monster of Doom' for Halloween, I used to be terrified of that story, until one year, Dad overheard them and shut them up, telling them to stop exaggerating. Although his face had showed a flicker of doubt, it had ceased my nightmares about the story. Their faces now, however, showed complete and utter fear. The rest of us ignored them and went back to celebrating. The party had been going on for about half an hour now and Lucy and Nick still weren't back from seeing Geoffrey. I looked around to double check they hadn't slipped in and saw that Mum and Dad had slipped out instead,

I turned to Logan, "What do you think is taking them so long?"

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Nick and Lucy?"

He paused for a second then put on his best dramatic face, "Oh, no! You don't think they found out Lucy's carrying the demon spawn of Satan and it flew out and killed them all? And now it's coming for us!" he put his arm over his forehead and pretended to faint. Isabeau punched his left arm just as I punched his right. He scowled at us both and rubbed his new bruises.

Suddenly, his expression turned to one of panic as he frantically checked his shirt.

Relief staining his face, he turned to us, "You are so lucky I didn't spill my drink. Don't you know how hard it is to get blood out of silk?" Isabeau rolled her eyes at him. I rolled my eyes back at her and suppressed my giggles.

"Anyway, I'm going to go look for them," I said, turning away. As I reached the doorway, I faced Logan and said in a sickly sweet voice, "And don't worry; I'll keep an eye out for any _spawn of Satan_," and with that I left him to pull faces at my back.

Geoffrey's would probably be the best place to look first, I told myself. I changed my course towards the tunnels, passing by the library on my route. As I neared the door, I could hear voices, one as frantic as the other was calm. It was Mum and Dad, of course. I slowed my pace and hovered near the gap between the door and the frame.

"For fuck's sake, Liam! We can't just sit around and wait to see what happens!" Mum was angry. She only ever swore when she really fuming. It made me cringe when she was this livid but I wanted to know what the hell she was talking about.

Dad sighed, "Darling, calm down. We don't even know if the prophecy is true, let alone if He's still alive. Montmartre is gone and the problem with Solange is over. Everything's good. Why are trying to bring up something we're not even certain of?"

Something smashed on the other side of the door as Mum shouted at Dad, "I am certain! Liam, we have to protect them. I won't let Thanatos get them. If there is any chance of Lucy and the baby being in danger, I have to take action." I put my hand to my mouth and my eyes widened. A second later, footsteps came at me from down the corridor. If I caught listening to a private conversation, Mum would crucify me, so I ran. I came to the tunnel entrance and lifted the door. A breeze swam up to meet me and flushed my cheeks with cool air and the stench of a pregnant best friend. I lowered myself into the earthy hollow and started searching for the soon to be parents.

Who's Thanatos? I asked myself as I made my way to Geoffrey's laboratory. And why would he want to endanger Lucy and her baby? Mum's words echoed through my mind. I didn't understand any of it, but if Dad said not to worry, I'm sure it's fine. I shrugged my worries away and set on my quest to find the baby mama. Suddenly, I heard a groan from around the corner. I tensed and slowly walked around the bend in the tunnel.


End file.
